Ich bin Hermine Granger
by secret2013
Summary: Wo ist Hermine Granger? Severus Snape macht sich Sorgen. Eine sentimentale Liebesgeschichte


_**Dies ist eine sentimentale Geschichte, die man wohl nur zur Weihnachtszeit schreiben kann. Es werden keine großen Erklärungen abgegeben, so kann sich jeder die „Lücken" füllen. **_

_**Inspiriert wurde ich auch von einer ähnlichen Geschichte, die ich vor vielen Jahren gelesen habe. **_

**Ich bin Hermine Granger**

Sie kam nie zu spät. Niemals. Während Severus Snape dabei war Molly in der Küche zu helfen, versuchte er sich keine Gedanken zu machen. Wie es schien, war er der einzige, dem ihre Abwesenheit auffiel, denn im Fuchsbau war es laut wie immer. Plötzlich ertönte ein schrilles Geräusch. Merkwürdig. Auch die anderen Gäste schienen es endlich zu hören.

Percy war der Erste, der die Idee hatte, dass ein Telefon klingelte.

„Seid doch mal ruhig. Ich glaube, das ist Dad Höllengerät."

Es dauert noch eine Weile, bis man den schwarzen Apparat gefunden hatte, den Arthur Weasley nach dem Sieg über Voldemort und den Veränderungen der Gesetzeslage aus seinem Versteck geholt und mit Hermine Grangers Hilfe aktiviert hatte.

Aber hatte jemals jemand angerufen?

Niemand konnte sich erinnern.

Severus versuchte sich seine Sorgen nicht ansehen zu lassen. Ihm war klar, dass es nur ein Notfall sein konnte, wenn das Telefon klingelte. Das Schrillen ging ihm auf die Nerven.

„Will denn niemand antworten?", fragte er.

Alle sahen Arthur an, der schließlich aufstand und den Hörer hob.

„Hallo, hallo. Ist da jemand?", fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Ja, ich bin's. Hermine."

„Oh, wo bist du? Wir haben das Essen fast fertig."

Severus wusste sofort, daß es Hermine war, und ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam ihn, wissend, dass sie in Ordnung war.

"Was?" Arthurs Stimme war plötzlich sehr ernst.

"Bist Du in Ordnung? Sollen wir kommen?"

Severus Snape blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Arthur um dessen Gesicht zu sehen.

"Bist Du sicher? Ist jemand bei Dir?"

"Natürlich, ich verspreche es. Ich werde es ihnen sagen."

Arthur schaute Severus Snape mit einem traurigen Blick an.

"Würdest du bitte anrufen, wenn du etwas brauchst?"

"Auf Wiederhören, Hermine."

"Ist sie in Ordnung?" , fragte Severus als Arthur den Hörer aufgelegt hatte. Auch alle anderen sahen ihn an.

"Nein, sie ist im Krankenhaus. Sie wollte mir nicht sagen, was mit ihr los ist. Sie sagte ganz deutlich, dass sie keinen Besucher mit dem Namen Weasley oder Potter sehen möchte. Sie sagte, wenn einer von uns auftaucht, spricht sie kein Wort mehr mit uns."

Severus Snape runzelte die Stirn, er fand Hermines Verhalten seltsam, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit.

"Was ist mit mir?", fragte er.

Natürlich hatte er das Schlupfloch in Hermines Forderung gesehen.

Arthur zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun, sie hat Sie nicht direkt erwähnt, aber ich nehme an das es auch für Sie gilt, Severus. Sie war wirklich seltsam."

Severus musste zugeben, dass der ältere Mann Recht hatte.

X

x

x

Nach dem Diner bei den Weasleys apparierte Severus nach Hause.

Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit an sie zu denken, wäre am liebsten ins Krankenhaus gegangen, aber respektierte schließlich ihren Wunsch nach Einsamkeit. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie sie allein in einem sterilen Raum lag. In der Nacht schlief er kaum, und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass tatsächlich niemand etwas Neues von ihr gehört hatte, stand sein Entschluss fest.

Klinik am Fluß, Raum 317.

_Ich werde überleben. Ich bin Hermine Granger, tough girl. Es war nur eine Fehlgeburt. Ich habe es vermasselt und mit einem Unbekannten geschlafen. Das hier ist Gottes Lösung, und ich akzeptiere das._

Hermine schloss die Augen. Dieses Krankenhaus war der schlimmste Ort, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Severus Snape stand wie erstarrt in der Tür ihres Zimmers. Dort lag sie, trug ein Krankenhausnachthemd, ein Infusionskabel steckte in ihrem Handgelenk.

Sie war blass, blasser als sonst. Aber sie war wunderschön und so jung. Eigentlich hätte er nun gehen können, er hatte sie gesehen, wußte das sie atmete, lebte.

Aber er tat es nicht. Langsam ging er durch den Raum, voller Angst sie zu wecken. Unbewusst streckte er die Hand aus, als plötzlich ihre Augen flatterten.

Erwischt, dachte er voller Panik.

"Hallo", sagte er leise.

Hermines Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. Was zum Teufel machte er hier?

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit den Tränen, die sie in den vergangenen Stunden zurückgehalten hatte.

"Was machst du hier?"

Stille.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte sie noch einmal.

Sie schien nicht wütend, nur verwirrt. Und ängstlich.

"Oh, I. .. äh ... ich ..."

Severus Snape konnte ihr kaum in die Augen sehen.

"Ich wollte Dich nur zu sehen", sagte er schließlich.

Wußte er warum sie hier lag?

"Hermine", begann er, "wirst Du wieder gesund?"

Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Er wußte von nichts, niemand wußte etwas.

_Werde ich wieder gesund werden? Natürlich. Ich bin Hermine Granger, Super-Patient. Ich werde bald wieder arbeiten ud alles ist wie früher. Niemand wird es jemals erfahren. Warum bist Du hier? Liebst Du mich? Gottes Wege sind manchmal merkwürdig."_

"Hermine?"

"Ja?", fragte sie benommen von ihrer Träumerei.

"Wirst du wieder gesund?" wiederholte er seine Frage.

"Ja", antwortete sie.

"Das werde ich."

Sie starrte in sein fürsorgliche Gesicht, versuchte sich den Moment für immer einprägen. Leider war alles, an das sie denken konnte, ihre Fehlgeburt und die Tatsache, dass es nicht Severus Baby war. Ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Verdammte Hormone, stöhnte sie innerlich. Sie wollte, dass er sie tröstete, nur für einen Moment, bevor sie seine Wut und seinen Schmerz zu spüren bekam.

"Severus?"

Sie berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm.

"Mmm?"

"Willst du bleiben?" flüsterte sie.

Als sie seinen ängstlichen Blick sah, bereute sie die Frage sofort.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Stimme verbarg ihre Enttäuschung nicht.

"Ich habe kein Recht, dich zu fragen."

"Natürlich werde ich bleiben", antwortete er.

Entschlossen sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um.

„Warum gibt es keinen Besucherstuhl?"

Hermine sah zur Tür.

"Oh, ein Mann hat gefragt, ob er ihn ausleihen könnte."

Severus Snape nickte leicht.

"Ich glaube, es war nebenan ein wenig überfüllt", fügte sie hinzu.

Sie blickte auf das Bett und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite.

„Du kannst Dich auf mein Bett setzen."

Severus Snape ging zögernd ein paar Schritte in Richtung Ende des Bettes. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper. Er war unsicher. Ein Funkeln erschien in Hermines Augen.

"Ich verspreche, ich werde Dich in Ruhe lassen." witzelte sie und lächelte breit.

_Das ist richtig. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich bin Hermine Granger, Super-Flirter. Versuchen Sie, meinen Reizen zu widerstehen._

Dann saß er seitlich auf den Rand ihres Bettes, ihr gegenüber. Ein Bein gebogen, ruhte auf dem Bett, das andere stand leicht auf dem Fußboden. So konnte er schnell reagieren, wenn sie ihre Meinung änderte.

Sie sahen einander an.

"Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

"Verpasst? Bei den Weasley?"

Beide lächelten. Natürlich nicht.

In diesem Moment kam Karen, die Krankenschwester, mit einem neuen Infusionsbeutel herein.

_Gehen Sie weg. Ich habe ein wichtiges Gespräch mit meinem zukünftigen Ehemann._

Oh, Gott. Karen wird bestimmt etwas sagen.

"Sollte ich gehen?" fragte Severus Snape respektvoll.

Karen lächelte ihn an und antwortete:

"Nein, es ist gut für Sie hier zu sein."

Oh, mein Gott. Sie glaubt, er ist der Vater. Halt die Klappe. Halt die Klappe. Hermines Herz pochte schneller.

Sagen Sie nichts!

Karen befestigte den Beute an dem Gerät.

„Das st der letzte Beutel. Er hilft gegen die Schmerzen in der Gebärmutter."

Hermine schloss ihren Mund, schluckte schwer und weigerte sich Severus Snape anzusehen.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie beobachtete, wie Karen aus dem Zimmer ging, und verfluchte sie heimlich. Soviel zur Vertraulichkeit.

Als sie Severus Minuten später ansah, erblickte sie genau den Schmerz, den sie erwartet hatte. Gemischt mit einem Hauch von Mitleid.

Die Tränen stürzte ihr Gesicht. Er rührte sich nicht. Sie erwartete, dass er aufstand und gehen würde.

Aber er saß einfach so da. Sie musste es ihm erklären.

"Ich. .."

Sie weinte diese stillen gruselige Tränen, durch die sie nicht sprechen konnte.

"Hermine", begann er, sein Gesicht plötzlich voller Mitgefühl. "Warum bist du ..."

Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie weinen zu sehen. Er rutschte näher an sie, zog sie in seine Arme. Er streichelte ihr Haar, als sie weiter weinte.

"Was ist passiert? Warum bist Du allein hier?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, war zu überrascht von seiner Frage.

_Ich bin Hermine Granger, kaltherziges Flittchen._

"Wo ist Dein Freund?", fragte er, bemüht seinem Groll zu verbergen.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und löste sich von ihm.

"Wahrscheinlich auf Tahiti?" war alles, was sie sagen konnte.

Was sollte sie sonst sagen.

"Es tut mir so leid!"

Er sah sie an.

Er dachte über sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber im vergangenen Jahr nach, wie er sie behandelt hatte. Sie hatte ihm ihre Freundschaft, ihre Gesellschaft angeboten und er war zurückgeschreckt. Hatte sich verkrochen und sie schließlich bestraft. Mit Nichtbeachtung, mit kalten Bemerkungen und am Ende mit Schweigen.

Es war nur logisch, dass sie jemanden gesucht hatte.

Warum hatte er ihr nicht zeigen können, was sie ihm bedeutete?

Und trotz all dieser Dinge, die er getan und nicht getan hatte, sah er eine tiefe Zuneigung in ihren Augen.

Das war seine letzte Chance.

Hermine war furchtbar verwirrt. Und müde.

"Ich. .." , begann sie wieder.

„Nein, tut das nicht. Du musst mir nichts Erklären."

Er hob ihr Gesicht und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

Sie wischte sich das Gesicht kurz ab und versuchte, ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen.

"Du verstehst das nicht", begann sie.

„Ich habe etwas Dummes getan. Ich war nicht verliebt, er war einfach nur da."

"Ich verstehe."

Und es stimmte.

Er begriff plötzlich, dass er sie fast verloren hätte.

"Nein, tust du nicht", argumentierte sie.

Severus Snape legte seine Hände um ihr Gesicht, streichelte ihre verweinte Wangen liebevoll.

"Hermine", sagte er und starrte sie an. Und dann küsste er sie, nur ein kleiner Kuss auf die Lippen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

"Ich verstehe."

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er.

Hermine nahm an, dass er das Baby meinte.

„Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen."

"Das meine ich nicht, mir tut es leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe."

Er fühlte sich seltsam befreit.

Hermine verstand nicht.

"Genug", flüsterte er.

"Genug, wovon?"

"Genug davon. Genug von den Schmerzen und Verletzungen. Es reicht", seufzte er, schloss seine Augen und gab sich den Gefühlen hin, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte.

Hermine verlor sich in seiner Umarmung, aber sie verstand noch immer nicht.

"Was redest du da?" fragte sie unerwartet gelassen.

"Ich habe versucht zu vergessen, Dich zu vergessen und nun ..."

Hermine sah an.

"Und nun... Ich bin zu müde um damit weiterzumachen", beendete er seinen Satz und küsste sie.

_Hermine fühlte eine Welle der Erleichterung und Freude._

_Das ist echt. Ich wusste, dass du mich liebst. Ich wusste es. Ich werde es überleben. Wir werden es überleben._

Sie lagen Arm im Arm im Hermines schmalen Krankenhausbett, nur einmal gestört von der Krankenschwester. Sie lächelte als sie Hermine schlafen sah.

Ein paar Stunden später kam Karen wieder und diesmal verließ Severus das Zimmer. Als er zurückkam, war Hermine angezogen und starrte auf den Boden. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken.

"Hey", sagte er leise. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte begeistert. "Ich werde entlassen. Sie machen alles fertig und dann kann ich gehen."

Severus Snape setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

"Gut. Ich werde mit Dir warten", sagte er sachlich-nüchtern.

"Das musst Du nicht", begann sie.

"Ich meine, Du bist bestimmt müde, hast kaum geschlafen."

_Ich bin Hermine Granger, Super-Freundin."_

"Ich will bleiben", sagte er schlicht.

"Hermine, bitte lass mich bei dir bleiben."

Sie erzitterte bei dem Klang seiner Worte. So viele Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf. Es war es wert. Vielleicht war das alles nur passiert und ihn sagen zu hören - "Bitte lass mich bei dir bleiben."

Hermine lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Aber sie konnte und wollte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

"Ok", sagte sie leise und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Hermine", sprach er zögernd.

„Wie weit warst du?"

"Elf Wochen", murmelte sie.

"Was wolltest du tun? Ich meine, wenn dies hier nicht passiert wäre."

"Ich weiß es nicht."

Hermine antwortete ehrlich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe es irgendwie nicht glauben wollen. Es klingt so kindisch."

Die Stille, die sie umgab tröstlich. Sie hatten in diesem kühlen Raum ihre erste Prüfung bestanden.

"Glaubst du an Gott?", fragte Hermine abrupt.

"Vielleicht."

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Vielleicht weiß er, was er tut", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

"Ich hatte nie wirklich das Gefühl, bis jetzt."

"Mmm ..."

Severus wusste, dass er sich glücklich schätzen konnte, hier mit Hermine zu sitzen.

Endlich ehrlich zu sein, zu sich und zu ihr. Sie lieben zu können.

"Ich glaube, er weiß, was er tut."

Er umarmte sie sanft und küsste sie wieder.

_Hermine lächelte. Ich bin Hermine Granger, geliebt von Severus Snape. _

- Happy End -


End file.
